1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board that generates a harmonic sound when stricken and, more particularly, to a board that generates a harmonic sound when stricken.
2. Description of the Related Art
Percussion instruments can generate sounds through vibration resulting from striking or beating. The vibration patterns are different according to the shapes, sizes, and material of structure, so that the structure can generate differing natural frequencies to produce different sounds of different scales (such as Do, Re, Me . . . ).
A conventional percussion instrument in the market, such as a metalophone or xylophone, generally includes a plurality of bars or boards of differing sizes mounted on a frame at regular intervals. Sounds (Do, Re, Me . . . ) can be generated when the boards are stricken.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional board 9 of a percussion instrument. The board 9 is rectangular in cross section and includes a striking face 91 for generating a plurality of natural frequencies. A smallest one of these natural frequencies is called the fundamental frequency. The remaining natural frequencies are called overtones. However, the overtones are not integer multiples of the fundamental frequency, such that the sound generated by the board 9 is in dissonance. As a result, the sound generated by the board 9 is monotonous and not sweet.
Thus, a need exists for a novel board that generates a harmonic sound when stricken.